


Meet Me in the Afterglow

by CatwomanPegs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad flirting and embarrassing pining, Character Study, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Well Character Study esque, yes the title is from a taylor swift song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatwomanPegs/pseuds/CatwomanPegs
Summary: Since Hinata has joined the Black Jackals Atsuma has had little else on his mind besides the teams newest spiker. Not that he would dare to ever tell him that.///Atsumu once said that he pitied Tobio for being wrapped around his super dangerous partner’s finger. What he didn’t know then is that one day he would be in that position. And he wouldn’t understand how anyone could dream of giving it up.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 301





	Meet Me in the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I have never written a Haikyuu fic but I have watched the entire show and a solid 70% of the manga (not really in order though I am currently caught up) and I really like the whole franchise! I know this is not a super popular pairing but I couldn't get this dynamic out of my head. I'm also very impressed I managed to write 6,000ish words in about a week usually takes me like two weeks to even work up motivation to write anything haha. I'm happy to get this out before the manga comes to a close and I hope you enjoy reading it!!! Also the title comes from the Taylor Swift song Afterglow but a lot of Lover inspired this piece. :)

Atsumu once said that he pitied Tobio for being wrapped around his super dangerous partner’s finger. What he didn’t know then is that one day he would be in that position. And he wouldn’t understand how anyone could dream of giving it up.

The team likes to joke that Atsumu is whipped. Which in his opinion he most certainly is not.

“I ask for a glass of water, nicely mind you! And you told me to go screw myself but the second Hinata even looks thirsty…” Bokuto whines.

Atsumu rolls his eyes, “You’ll live. You’re a big boy.”

“And I’m not?” Hinata emerges from behind the couch and Atsumu feels his temperature rise.

He looks back over his shoulder as Hinata bends down next to him, he’s grinning and Atsumu is reminded that if Hinata is two things it’s mischief and volleyball.

Atsumu clears his throat, “Finish your workout early?”

He nods, still smiling. It’s like looking straight into the sun bearing the full brunt of that smile and Atsumu never has sunglasses on hand. He barely notices Sakusa in the corner, Bokuto on the other hand has decided to direct his complaints to a new target.

“I’m just saying it seems unfair that a setter should have such an obvious favorite!”

Sakusa grimaces noncommittally.

“Bold of you to say Bokuto-san, you had Akaashi-san all of high school,” Hinata states.

He moves around the sofa and plops down next to Atsumu. His hair is still damp from his shower, Atsumu can feel his palms start to sweat as their legs brush together.

“But that was different! Me and Akaashi are…” He pauses, “me and Akaashi.”

Bokuto crosses his fingers as if to demonstrate how close they are.

“Eloquent,” Sakusa notes.

“Why can’t me and Atsumu-san be,” Hinata crosses his fingers as well.

Atsumu feels like he’s on fire.

Bokuto furrows his brow as if to consider it, “I don’t know if TsumuTsumu has it in him.”

Hinata turns to him as though he’s looking at him for the first time. His gaze is a physical thing.

“I don’t know, I think he has potential.”

Atsumu shakes his head, “Wouldya stop talking about me like I’m not here?”

Hinata and Bokuto both look at him. They’re both smiling now and Atsumu feels even more uneasy. Like somehow the joke is on him in a way he hasn’t yet processed.

“Sorry,” Hinata says softly, he’s close enough that it doesn’t have to be loud.

Something about it makes Atsumu doubt it. Hinata’s eyes are big but they are anything but remorseful. Atsumu forgives him anyway. He had forgiven him before he said it. Perhaps he wasn’t even angry to begin with.

He’s still looking at Hinata when Sakusa groans.

“Can we talk about anything besides this?”

Hinata looks away and Atsumu swears the lack of attention might kill him.

“Like what Omi-san?” Hinata says.

“Well what about the fact that I’m sharing a dormitory with three adults who don’t know how to properly clean a toilet.”

Hinata laughs and Atsumu would learn how to clean a toilet thoroughly enough to reach Omi-kun’s standards to hear that noise whenever he wants.

•••••••••••••••••••••

“Whatever souls are made of mine and his are the same”

Atsumu isn’t sure where he first heard that quote but these days he can’t get it out of his head. It’s in the back of his head at practice. Words beating alongside the routine motion of setting. He throws the ball and Hinata smacks it down. Even as it becomes a part of his everyday life it's still electric.

At this level everyone loves what they do. That’s why they’re here. Professional level sports, no one does it if they don’t have the passion. Atsumu knows that but still Hinata shines. Past everyone else, he loves it. He loves the sport. Even in the beginning. He loved it when the odds weren’t in his favor when everything about the game was set up against him. He loved it enough to start from scratch. He loved it enough to stand on ground fighting against him.

Atsumu wants to tell him that he sees him. That he appreciates him. He wants Hinata to read the quote and tell him what he thinks. If his mind would go to him first or someone else.

He throws balls that are easy to hit but no one is easier to toss to than Hinata. Atsumu watches Hinata jump for the ball he threw. And he wonders if the magic is between them or if it’s all him.

•••••••••••••••••••••

When Atsumu finally got Hinata in bed with him it was the least dignified he’s ever been.  
Once a long time ago he remembers waking up with a girl. Opening his eyes and finding her next to him, already awake and looking at him. He had been so taken aback. Because who does that? She’d told him he just looked so peaceful. And he’d blocked her number as soon as she left. He remembers Osamu bitching to him that he could have been nicer. But he didn’t understand. It had been too intimate. She had an advantage over him he couldn’t get back. But now watching Hinata sleeping he realizes it’s just the opposite.

The curve of Shouyou’s neck, the rising of his chest as he breathes, the crook of his elbow, the freckle on his forehead. Atsumu can’t even decide what to focus on. He could spend hours on each one. Of course he woke up before Hinata, he had to. He’s watching him breathe and the action seems like a feat. He’s watching him breathe like he watches him spike. Like how he watches him talk to every stray cat he crosses paths with. Like how he watches him eat with more gusto than even Bokkun. Like how he watches him watch scary movies through his fingers. Like how he watches him talk to the fans, even and kind. Like how he watches him do anything. Sometimes he feels like watching Hinata is all he wants to do for the rest of his life. The world stops and ends with him.

Hinata’s eyes blink open and Atsumu feels a rush of affection cloud his mind. Every time he thinks he’s at his peak Shouyou jumps higher. That girl all that time ago, didn’t have the upper hand at all. And he doesn’t have the upper hand now.

“Good Morning Tsumu-kun”

Hinata looks right at him and Atsumu can hardly stand it.

“I’ll make us some breakfast”

•••••••••••••••••••••

“You’re in love with him”

Hinata’s gone, a meeting with another friend and an apology. He’s already stayed longer than he should, he's running late but he had a great time. They should do it again. He hugs Osamu goodbye and he gets on his tiptoes to give Atsumu a kiss on the cheek. It’s chaste but it’s somehow more embarrassing than if he were to have stuck his tongue in his mouth. The door hasn’t even been closed for twenty seconds and the silence is already oppressive. It’s not impossible to lie to Osamu. But he wasn’t expecting this question

Except it’s not even a question is it. Atsumu’s throat is dry and his head is swimming. He opens his mouth but Osamu doesn’t even let him try to respond.

“You didn’t tell me you’re in love with him,” Osamu repeats nonchalantly if not a touch annoyed.

Atsumu frowns.

“I mean you talk about him a lot… like so much. I think I get a call once a day all Samu you’ll never guess what Shou-kun did today and ya know what I’ll say it, it’s usually something very regular. It’s actually kinda insane-”

“Okay I get it!” Atsumu cuts him off.

That’s the last time he’s telling his brother anything. And he’s definitely exaggerating it really can’t be that much he’s sure of that.

Osamu’s face softens slightly which only makes Atsumu’s scowl deepen.

“I just sorta assumed it was because of volleyball. I thought that it was because he’d never quit. You met someone who loves it as much as you do. I thought that you talked about him so much to rub it in, show me that you could still have an on court pair.”

A pair… Atsumu has always been half of a pair. And in some ways he always will be, his brother will always be there for him and they’ll always be close. I mean not as close as they were, which is fine. Atsumu really is at peace with that, and in the long run he does still plan on being happier than that jerk but he’s still his brother and that won’t change. And he knows Hinata knows what it’s like to be half of a pair. Him and Kageyama, Kurasuno’s legendary monster duo. Stepping away from Tobio was probably astronomically difficult for him. Judging from the fact he fled halfway across the world right out of high school. He wonders if Hinata would ever consider the restriction of being part of a duo ever again.

“But it’s not that, is it?” his brother finished after a moment.

Not about volleyball. But isn’t everything about volleyball in their world? Not Osamu’s anymore but his and Hinata’s.

He shakes his head, “It’s not like that. We aren’t even together.”

Because they aren’t. Not really. Osamu does not seem impressed with this information.

“You seemed pretty together to me?”

Atsumu rolled his eyes, “You wouldn’t get it.”

“But you are sleeping with him?” Osamu asked in a tone far too calm.

“Stop,” Atsumu begged.

“You are?” Osamu raised his eyebrows.

“It’s my choice to keep it casual,” he said.

Part of him knows his brother baited him into admitting this but the majority of him just wanted to change the subject.

“But is it your choice because you want it or are you scared of what it means to be serious about someone?”

Osamu is unrelenting.

“We’re professional athletes and we’re on the same team. It's just a bad idea to mix work and play,” Atsumu argued. It’s the same thing he told Shouyou over breakfast that first morning and it’s the same thing he has told himself a hundred times.

“Well I think you are well past that,” Osamu laughed.

“This is not funny!” Atsumu argued.

“It’s a little bit funny”

Atsumu turned away putting his head down on the table in a huff, sure it was dramatic but he felt entitled to be a little dramatic.

“Ugh. Besides, I’m unreliable. He doesn’t need to be in a relationship with me anyway. I would just hurt him,” Atsumu said, the words felt cold and hollow in his mouth.

His brother sighed, “Being a coward doesn’t make you unlovable.”

Atsumu gaped at his brother. The sheer audacity. If he wasn’t related to him he would not put up with this treatment.

“You’ve never once denied that you’re in love with him,” his brother said.

It’s at that moment that Atsumu realizes he’d been keeping Hinata from seeing his brother because Osamu sees right through him.

“There’s just no point in arguing with you when you’re so sure of yourself. Even when you’re wrong,” he stands up to leave.

“That’s never stopped you before,” Osamu argued, standing up.

Atsumu shrugs his coat on, “Good chat. Let’s never do it again.”

Osamu ignores the comment instead moving to the kitchen and emerging with a to go bag, he places in Atsumu’s hand, “Consider telling him how you feel.”

“Is this a bribe? If so you should have made me agree before you handed it to me.”

Osamu rolls his eyes, “Text me when you get home.”

Atsumu rolls his eyes and waves his brother goodbye, carrying the bag protectively as he pushes out of the restaurant and onto the street.

Telling him? That’s a ridiculous idea as far as Atsumu is concerned. They have a good thing going and he’s not about to ruin it for the off chance at a positive result. He bites into one of the onigiri his brother packed for him. Unfortunately, it's delicious.

•••••••••••••••••••••

“Are you going to come to Karaoke tonight?” Bokuto asked, “I’m going to bring Akaashi again!”

“Oh man really? I get stressed out singing in front of him. He's really good,” Tomas said.

“What about me you never think twice about singing after I go?” Bokuto said

Tomas looks away pointedly.

“I don’t know, I think I have plans for tonight,” Atsumu says, shooting a glance back at Hinata, still getting his stuff from his locker.

“What! That’s so lame both you and Shouyou bailed out last time! You owe me,” Bokuto complained, “Even Sakusa is coming.”

Atsumu was sure that would be news to him.

“Even Sakusa, huh” added Hinata as he strolled up besides Atsumu.

He had gotten showered and dressed pretty quickly and he was wearing a more formal outfit than usual. Knowing Hinata he had probably forgotten to do laundry.

“You’re coming aren’t you Shou, my number one disciple wouldn’t disappoint me,” Bokuto said very seriously.

“No, as much as I would love to duet with you. I have plans tonight, ones I can’t miss,” Hinata said.

Atsumu looked back at him. Hinata met his eyes and grinned.

“I’m sure Atsumu-san will duet with you,” he added.

“I already asked! And he said no,” Bokuto complained, “Does no one on this team believe in the power of musical bonding?”

“Definitely next time,” Hinata said as he walked out of the locker room.

“I’m going to hold you to it!” Bokuto declared.

Atsumu grabbed his bag and hurried after Hinata.

“What are the odds he remembers that declaration because I’m putting it at 30%. Less if he’s drinking tonight,” Atsumu says.

“Akaashi-san will be there, he won’t drink that much,” Hinata says.

Atsumu smiled, “When has Akaashi ever stopped him. If anything he encourages him.”

“Okay that may be true,” Hinata added.

Suddenly he came to a standstill near the front of the stadium. And Atsumu stopped next to him.

There were still people trickling out of the stands. Usually Atsumu didn’t stick around in the stadium, avoiding fans and his brother who would be packing up after the game. But they won this match so he had no real reason to avoid him he supposes.

He was about to ask Hinata why they were stopped in the middle of the lobby but Hinata spoke first.

“Are you sure you’re not going to karaoke with the team?” He asked looking up at him with big eyes.

Atsumu furrowed his brow, “What do you mean? I thought-“

“Shrimpy-chan!” Oikawa interrupted while opening his arm and letting Hinata fall into them.

Atsumu’s blood runs cold as he watches the hug play out with far too much familiarity ingrained in it for his liking. He knows of Tooru Oikawa but he has never officially met him.

He finally understood how Osamu felt when he let whatever girl he was seeing tag along on their plans. He’s considering clearing his throat to just remind them he’s still here when they finally break apart.

“Oikawa-san it’s so great to see you again!” Hinata croons.

“Happy to be here,” Oikawa replies, “Always great to watch you play. Feels like just yesterday we were teaming up. What do you say Shouyou going to let me set for you again?”

“I would love that!” Hinata says, perking up at the idea.

Oikawa basks in the attention. Praise from Hinata is like alcohol, it makes you feel warm and it can prove to be quite addictive. But unlike alcohol it is not actually more fun with other people involved.

Atsumu does clear his throat at this point.

Hinata turns almost immediately and he has the decency to look sheepish about it. Oikawa on the other hand gives him a once over with barely concealed annoyance.

“Oikawa-san this is Atsumu-san,” he makes wide gestures with his hands, “He’s my-”

Atsumu waits for how that sentence is going to end.

“Setter.”

Atsumu quirks an eyebrow.

“And he’s the best!”

Well he gets points for the ending.

Hinata beams, “His sets are so easy to hit! I really am lucky. All the practice in order to get a good setter really paid off. Our quick attacks are like fwuu!”

He ends with a dramatic punch in the air but Oikawa’s eyes have not stopped scanning Atsumu’s face.

Oikawa smiled, all teeth, “Such high praise. It's a pleasure to meet you. I’m an old friend of Shouyou. You should have seen him back in high school, his progress has truly been a joy to witness.”

Oh is that how they’re going to play it. Atsumu takes Oikawa’s hand.

“I’ve actually known Shou-kun since high school as well, we met at Nationals,” Atsumu said, “and actually if I recall he was pretty good back then too.”

Atsumu stresses the word nationals as much as he can. Oikawa scrunches his nose up but he keeps smiling. Atsumu releases his hand albeit a tad bit forcefully, Oikawa winces but doesn’t say anything.

“I mean I did beat both of you guys back then,” Hinata said with a shrug.

Well that’s one way to break tension. Oikawa laughs and it’s not an unpleasant noise.

“I got ya back the next year,” Atsumu said.

“And then you had the audacity to graduate before I could get my revenge. Incredibly unfair,” Hinata replied.

Hinata is pouting and like all of Hinata’s expressions Atsumu thinks it’s a look worth being painted and framed.

“Well this has been fun but Shouyou we should get going, we have a reservation,” Oikawa said.

Reservation. Code for plans. Code for two. Atsumu looks sidelong at Hinata. But he doesn’t meet his eye. And he doesn’t say anything.

“Are you waiting for someone Atsumu-san?” Oikawa asked, voice dripping with faux innocence.

“My brother,” Atsumu lied easily.

“Funny, I didn’t spot Onigiri Miya earlier. And I’d been dying to try it,” Oikawa said, “Maybe it was for the best though, it would have ruined my appetite.”

Oikawa’s eyes linger over Hinata’s frame. Atsumu feels nauseous.

“Well we better get going. Our reservation is at 11,” Oikawa added, “Lovely to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Atsumu replied.

The words felt like clay in his mouth. He could feel Hinata’s eyes. He kept his mask up. Oikawa turned to walk away.

“Tell Osamu I said hi,” Hinata said.

Atsumu nodded and Hinata squeezed his hand as he walked by. As he walked away to catch up with Oikawa.

Atsumu watched him leave. He watched Oikawa lean down and whisper something to Hinata to earn a laugh. He watched them exit the building and he stood there and he tried to process what had just happened. He wasn’t sure how long he had been standing there when Osamu’s voice cut in.

“Hey, loser. What are you still doing here?”

“We won tonight,” Atsumu replied, annoyed.

“Did ya? You don’t look like it,” Osamu said. He still had his apron on.

Atsumu frowned. He couldn’t go back to the apartment and wait impatiently to see when Hinata would come back. If Hinata would even come back. He felt cold all over.  
Osamu touched his arm.

“Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Atsumu ignored the questions.

“I need to stay at yer place tonight.”

“Of course,” Osamu said.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Atsumu sits at his brother's table the next morning drinking tea and trying his best not to think.

“And how are things going with Shouyou?”

Atsumu hesitates. It's harder to lie when it’s Osamu asking but it’s not impossible. It’s a gentle question.

Atsumu isn’t sure where he stands with Shouyo at the given moment but what he does know is he is most definitely in his head about it.

He plasters on a smile.

“I’m not sure what you mean?”

It’s not really a passable lie but Osamu knows him enough to understand that there is nothing to report at the moment.

His brother scrunches up his nose but nods.

•••••••••••••••••••••

He doesn’t talk to him when he gets back to the apartment on Monday. He knows it’s petty and he has no right to just shut him out without a conversation but Atsumu has never claimed he wasn’t a coward. All his time spent memorizing Hinata’s schedule comes in handy, because he is excellent at avoiding him.

It’s not actually as hard as he thought it would be. Out of sight out of mind as they say. He gets to practice on time and never stays late, he does his workouts half an hour later than usual. Of course avoiding Hinata altogether is impossible, they still see each other at practice, but volleyball is an entirely different thing. At least that’s what he’s been telling himself. Oddly enough their gameplay hasn’t suffered at all. In fact no one on the team has really noticed yet. He got one question from Bokuto which he brushed off and a few pointed looks from Sakusa which he ignored.

Though this isn’t a permanent solution. He won’t just ignore him forever. Just until he’s able to talk to him without any irrational feelings. Plus his resolve gets weaker every time he has to brush Hinata off but as long as he’s not alone with him he thinks he’ll be okay. He makes his first mistake on friday when he doesn’t just wait for Sakusa to finish showering and walk home with him. As soon as he exits the locker room Hinata corners him.

Curse Sakusa and his 30 minute showers and curse Hinata for looking so demure and concerned right now.

“Atsumu-San can we talk?”

Atsumu takes a deep breath and flashes a smile, “I can always make time for you, Shouyou.”

Hinata remains unrumpled by the compliment, “You’ve been ignoring me.”

Atsumu makes a show of frowning, “What an accusation Shou-kun! I’ve been busy.”

Hinata bites his lip. He’s pretending to consider the sentence as if they both don’t know it’s a lie. Atsumu forces himself to be casual. To be callous. Hinata is frowning. His left hand tugs at the zipper of his jacket. Uncomfortable fidgeting. Atsumu curses himself for tracking the motion. For thinking it’s nothing short of unapologetically adorable.

Hinata looks up at him, suddenly determined, “Well if you aren’t ignoring me then there’s no reason we can’t walk to the station together.”

Hinata is smiling like he didn’t just play a trump card. Atsumu grits his teeth.

“I don’t see why not.”

The station is only five minutes away from the gym, but the ride to their apartment is 20 minutes. As they step out of the gym Atsumu notices the bag Hinata is holding.

“Going somewhere?”

Hinata looks down at the bag as if he’s only just noticing the added weight, “Oh yeah! I thought I might go visit Kenma this weekend.”

Atsumu nods, familiar with Hinata’s wide pantheon of devoted friends.

“I was going to go straight to the main station from practice.”

Huh. Well that cuts down their ride time to 20 minutes since Hinata’s stop is two before his. That is manageable. He can get through this.

He grabs Hinata’s bag.

“Hey! I don’t need any help,”

“I know ya don’t Shouyou but you make me look bad if yer over here lugging all this stuff around and I’m not carrying anything. What will people think?” Atsumu argues.

Hinata snorts and allows the transfer of the bag to Atsumu’s shoulder. Though Atsumu is careful to not let them brush.

It’s a quiet walk to the station. Atsumu half convinces himself that maybe Hinata doesn’t have anything to talk to him about. Maybe he’s just accepting the inevitable. It’s not until they’re already sitting on the train he says anything.

“You know I used to call Oikawa the Great King?”

Atsumu looks at Hinata puzzled. That’s not exactly how he expected the conversation to start.

Hinata smiles shyly as if he’s letting him in on a secret, one he’s slightly embarrassed of.  
He continues, “Because Kageyama was the King and Oikawa was above even him so he’s the Great King.”

“The King,” Atsumu repeats, he does sort of remember the term being thrown around it. He'd always found gossip in high school to be quite dull.

Hinata nods his head in confirmation, “yup, the King of the court.”

“The point is I felt like everyone was above me. All the upperclassmen had way more court experience. Everyone had more height. I had basically no technical skills,” he sighs, “Kageyama was the King. He was my partner but he was also my greatest rival.”

He turns to look at Atsumu before continuing, “Do you remember the National Youth training camp?”

Atsumu nods. Where he first met Tobio. Where he’d called him a goody two shoes before later learning why.

“Well obviously I didn’t get in...”

Atsumu tries to imagine how he would have reacted to Hinata at the camp. What he would have thought of a loudmouthed red head from Miyagi not taller than 5’3 buzzing around Kageyama and tripping over himself to talk to all the other players.

“But I didn’t get into the other camp either.”

Atsumu interrupts his daydream to tilt his head at the statement.

Hinata explains, “The local one. Tsukishima got in but not me. I couldn’t believe it. I felt like everyone was moving ahead. They were going to get even farther than me until everyone was unreachable.”

Atsumu can understand the frustration.

“So I snuck into the training camp,” he says, “I would have gone to yours but I thought I might get in real trouble. Like they would have armed guards or something.”

“Wait a second you did what?” Atsumu questions.

Hinata looks back at him, blinking his big eyes.

“I snuck into the training camp,” he repeats matter of factly.

Atsumu opens his mouth and then closes it. He shakes his head, smiling at the sheer audacity of a teenage Shouyou.

“Did they kick you out?” He asks.

“Well, they tried to at first. But then they let me stay. But I couldn’t participate. I was a ballboy.”

“A ballboy?”

It’s difficult to imagine Hinata on the sidelines even at that level. Atsumu had played him only a few months after that and he had been good. He had always been good. The instrument Tobio wielded. Kurasuno’s lightning fast number 10.

“I know what you’re thinking, why would I stay. But when you’re learning something new, when you’re truly trying to master something you need to start at the beginning. I needed to watch everyone else in order to begin building my technique up from nothing. I wouldn’t have been able to survive otherwise.”

It’s a touch dramatic in a way Atsumu recognizes only as being fully rational. Why would someone take apart a perfectly good serve. Because it can be better. In order to move on it has to be better. Why would someone move across the globe and start at the beginning of a sport they had been playing for years.

“When I was in Brazil sometimes it was so lonely. Sometimes it felt like I wasn’t sure if it was worth it. Everyone else had moved on ahead. Especially at first, I barely spoke the language I had yet to conquer the sand, I didn’t know anybody. Meanwhile Kageyama was at the Olympics. I just felt like maybe I’d never make it back. I was already too far behind.”

Atsumu just stared at him eyes wide and Hinata continued.

“When I saw Oikawa in Brazil it reminded me why I had gone. I had been feeling homesick and a little lost, in ways I hadn’t fully realized until he showed up. Playing with him made me realize why I love volleyball and why I had even gone to play beach volleyball. He may not even realize what he did for me but I will always be grateful,”

Hinata turned to look at him, “I’m sorry I didn’t invite you to the dinner Tsumu-san I just needed to talk to Oikawa and I was embarrassed-”

“You don’t have to apologize to me,” Atsumu said slightly horrified.

Hinata closed his mouth and looked straight ahead as the car rolled on, “Right, because you weren’t ignoring me.”

Of course he had to get a dig in.

“Why would I ignore my favorite spiker,” Atsumu said.

He looked out the window trying in vain to stop his eyes from watering. Of course there was a rational explanation and of course he hadn’t bothered to stick around to hear it. Maybe Osamu was right when he said he was allergic to healthy communication. He blinked and felt something wet.

“Atsumu-san are you crying?” Hinata said.

Hinata was a mixture of shocked and concerned. Maybe with a dash of awe.

“No,” Atsumu lied.

Hinata fished a towel for him out of his bag and Atsumu took it wordlessly.

“It was just a really nice story and also it’s allergy season.”

“We’re on a train,” Hinata said.

Atsumu peered at him through the towel and of course he was grinning. Hinata took the edge of the towel and wiped under his left eye.

“Shou-kun,” Atsumu said.

“Yes,” Hinata said, leaning in but dropping the towel.

“Did you have a nickname in high school”

“Oh. Um,” he pauses, “I guess it was the greatest decoy.”

“Greatest Decoy,” Atsumu says softly.

Hinata nods and the train pulls to a pause.

“This is my stop!” Hinata says and he stands.

Atsumu looks up at him. His eyes catch in the light, shining more gold than brown. Atsumu stands too, and hands him his bag. He keeps the towel. Hinata nods and starts to turn away.

“Shouyou-“ Atsumu starts and Hinata looks at him expectantly.

He opens his arms and gathers Hinata to his chest. He returns the hug without hesitation.

“Even if you weren’t ignoring me on purpose. You know I missed you.”

They don’t have that much time the train will leave the station. He lets Hinata pull away since he doesn’t know if he could on his own. And as Hinata waves him away Atsumu knows he’s never going to pull that shit again.

•••••••••••••••••••••

One thing about volleyball that rings true throughout his whole career is it pays to have your eyes open. You can learn more from your opponent than you’d think. You can learn more from your team than you could even imagine.

Watching volleyball has always been exhilarating. But it was nothing compared to playing it. That is until he saw Hinata.

Scratch that watching Hinata is nothing compared to playing with Hinata. His enthusiasm is contagious. The itch to get back in the game no matter how tired he is. He’s a joy to watch ask anyone and Atsumu has scored himself the best view.

He remembers when Hinata had first joined the team, a tiny tan ball of energy. The secret ingredient that they didn’t know they needed. Atsumu can remember the first time he set for him like it was yesterday. A moment six years in the making.

How something had just clicked into place. Like putting on glasses for the first time all of a sudden the world is clearer and sharper. A split second hit, spot on precision. Atsumu, still in awe. The sting in his hands is the only thing that kept him grounded in the moment.

“That was great Atsumu-san.”

His voice tugged Atsumu’s head back to loom at Hinata, fists at his side, sweat gleaming on his forehead, practically vibrating with new energy.

“Let’s do it again.”

•••••••••••••••••••••

The light flickered on. Atsumu casually turned as if he hadn’t been waiting for this for the better part of three hours. Hinata stood in the doorway, bags on his arm, key in hand.

“Atsumu! You scared me! Why are you sitting in the dark?”

“I was waiting for you,” he replied smoothly, well as smoothly as he could against his fraying nerves.

Oh?”

“I would have picked you up at the station but I didn’t know what time your train came in,” Atsumu said mildly.

“You could have texted me,” Hinata waved his phone at him as he set it on the table. Then he dumped his bag on the floor and sat at the kitchen table to take his shoes off.

“Besides you don’t have to do stuff like that,” Hinata said.

He kicked away his sneaker and stood up and crossed the room to the kitchen. Atsumu stood too and followed him, leaning against the counter as Hinata took out a glass from the cupboard and turned the faucet to fill it.

“It’s nice to be back,” Hinata babbled, “I love Kenma but I feel like I’ve been too active lately. Sometimes it’s okay to stay in you know.”

He lifted the glass to his mouth. Atsumu tracked a drop of water as it fell down his chin.

“Shouyou,” Atsumu said.

“Mmmm,” Hinata said through his glass of water.

“I love you.”

Hinata choked momentarily on his water. His eyes were wide as he looked at Atsumu. Atsumu met his gaze head on.

“Really?” Hinata said.

His eyes flicked away as he set down his glass.

“Really? what do you mean really? Of course,” Atsumu sputtered.

Hinata looked right at him, “Say it again.”

Atsumu felt his face heat up but he didn’t look away. He had come this far.

“I love you,” he repeated.

The admission felt lighter this time. Hinata’s eyes were wild.

“Again.”

“I love you.”

His cards were on the table.  
Hinata breathed in. Silent.

“Yer killing me, Shouyou,” Atsumu pleaded.

Hinata smiled like he had all the answers to the test, “I love you too.”

Atsumu breathed out.

He opened his mouth and then closed it again.

“Really?”

Hinata gave a sharp nod, grin wide as it could be.

Atsumu knew his face matched.

He moved across the kitchen to kiss him.

Hinata pulls away after a moment to huff out a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Atsumu asked, cupping his face in his hand.

“I was just thinkin it’s just kind of incredible we got here. You made everything so difficult.”

Atsumu gapes, “Me?! What did I do?”

“You gave me the most mixed signals,” Hinata explained, “You were so nice to me all the time! I knew you liked me because you wouldn’t stop staring then when you finally kissed me I thought that was it! But then you didn’t talk to me for three days after.”

“I didn’t want to come on too strong! I didn’t want to overwhelm you,” Atsumu argued.

“I thought I miscalculated. Maybe I was overestimating your feelings. And everyone told me you’d had a ton of girlfriends.”

“They didn’t matter to me,” Atsumu said, he rubbed his thumb across Hinata’s cheek.

“That’s exactly the kind of attitude that gave you a bad reputation!” Hinata said.

Atsumu stared at Hinata. How could anyone not be serious about him? How could he think he’s not entirely above everyone else Atsumu had even glanced at.

“I thought you wanted to be casual! And I was so scared you’d turn me down when you realized how serious I was. I just had this fear that I would tell you how I felt and you were just going to laugh,” Atsumu admitted.

“When have I ever done anything halfway! And I would never make fun of you... well about this.”

Atsumu mock frowned at Hinata’s grin.

“Well I don’t do anything halfway either,” he replied.

“Ask me then?” Hinata teased.

“I have to ask. Wasn’t I the one who confessed?” Atsumu said but his complaint was betrayed by a tone that showed nothing but affection.

“Yes, but I’m also pretty sure you’re the one who got us stuck in limbo. Plus you ignored me for a whole week,” Hinata said matter of factly.

Atsumu deserved that. He really had to make that up to him, but there was plenty of time for that later. He positioned Hinata in front of him and bent down in front of him on one knee as though it were a proposal. Hinata laughed and Atsumu cleared his throat.

“Shouyou, will you go out with me?”

This time Hinata did not make him sweat it out.

“Yes!” he declared before practically tackling Atsumu, pushing into his arms, but being met with no resistance only warmth. This time Hinata kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I highkey hated Oikawa when I watched the show the first time but writing him was kind of fun ngl. He has grown on me. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed reading this!! Feel free to leave a comment or come talk to me about haikyuu somewhere. My tumblr is JoinOurBookCult and my pinterest is Hanahaiku.  
> And yes, I did throw in a Wuthering Heights quote... for the culture.


End file.
